The invention relates to a drainage catheter comprising a tube-like basic catheter body with a mutually separated pressure channel or lumen and a discharge channel or lumen. The catheter has connecting means at a rear or proximal end for connecting the pressure channel and the discharge channel to, respectively, a source of liquid under pressure and discharge means such as a container, and may be used for angioplasty or for removing clots, placque and other debris from the body.
Such a drainage catheter is known from the European patent specification 0 175 096. In this known catheter the pressure channel extends distally in the form of a tongue at the front end of the catheter, then curving back again to the discharge channel. A spray nozzle is formed in this tongue, and can deliver a liquid jet through the distal end of the discharge channel. For removing liquids and/or solid particles, the discharge channel is connected to a suction pump. The liquid jet delivered by the spray nozzle is used for the breaking up or crushing of solid particles, for removing the solid particles or deposits from the body vessels of a patient.
The present invention has for its object a suction drainage catheter of the type described which is simpler to use, can be introduced into blood vessels without damaging the vascular system, and is of lower manufacturing cost. Specifically, the catheter of this invention may often be used without a suction pump, with the catheter providing adequate suction of its own.